Just a Little Story
by Hyuuga Jioru
Summary: Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya pada Hinata yang notabene adalah pacar dari sahabatnya sendiri, Naruto? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Sebuah cerita yang mengambil waktu setahun sebelum cerita Flower, From 'Albino' Just For 'Jelek' RnR!


Hey, aku datang kembali. Seperti yang kalian inginkan, aku membawakan sebuah cerita. Bukan cerita manis. Bukan juga cerita pahit. Hanya sebuah cerita kecil, tentang seseorang yang sedikit egois yang sempat salah paham akan sesuatu. Dan karena dirinya sendiri lah kejadian cukup tragis menghampirinya. Kalian penasaran? Ok, duduk yang manis, siapkan cemilan jika perlu. Tepuk-tepuk bantal atau sofamu agar membuatmu lebih nyaman, lalu pasang matamu dengan seksama. Dan, bacalah cerita ini.

.

.

.

Selamat menikmati! (emang makanan? ==") xD

* * *

><p>Pemeran : Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, dan beberapa nama atau tokoh yang hanya numpang lewat.<p>

Disclaimer : I just own this original story. Masashi Kishimoto is the only one who own the character and their world and their original story. (oke, saya tau bahsa inggris saya buruk)

Genre : Mungkin Romance? Family?

Warning : AU, Typo(s), OOC, etc

**Just a Little Story**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

Di suatu sore yang tentram, di suatu kamar bercat biru kelam, nampak seorang gadis remaja berambut pink tengah duduk di tepi kasur berukuran _king size_. Dua buah tas sekolah teronggok di dekat pintu masuk kamar itu. _Seifuku_ gadis itu nampak sedikit lusuh. Entah apa yang telah ia lakukan sebelumnya hingga membuat _seifuku_-nya menjadi seperti itu.

Gadis itu kemudian mendendangkan sebuah lagu sembari mengayun-ayunkan kakinya yang nampak kurus. Kedua kelopak matanya tertutup seakan ia menikmati apa yang sedang terjadi. Sebuah senyuman simpul terlukis di wajahnya. Sepertinya ia sedang senang.

Sepi. Tak ada suara apa pun yang terdengar kecuali dendangan kecil yang masih mengalun lembut dari bibir merah nan ranum mulik gadis itu. Seakan-akan hanya ada gadis itu di rumah itu.

_Piip piip piip_

Sebuah _keita_ berwarna senada dengan kamar itu, tergolek tak bernyawa tak jauh dari gadis ber-_seifuku_, berkelap-kelip. Bergetar sesaat dan kemudian kembali diam seperti sebelumnya.

Dendangan lagu dari bibir mungil gadis ber-_seifuku _itu terhenti. Kini kamar itu kembali sepi.

Gadis itu membuka kelopak matanya. Sepasang iris mata berwarna _emerald_ indah terpasang di sana. Kepalanya yang kecil menoleh ke sana dan ke mari mencari sesuatu. Hingga akhirnya matanya mendapati _keita _tak berdosa itu berada tak jauh darinya. Kemudian tangannya yang mungil menggapai-gapai hingga akhirnya _keita_ itu berada di genggamannya.

Sekali lagi kepala yang ditumbuhi rambut pendek pink itu menoleh ke sana dan ke mari, kali ini memastikan sesuatu. Saat dirasanya aman, ia kembali menumpahkan perhatiannya pada _keita_ itu.

Sepuluh detik. Tiga puluh detik. Satu menit. Limat menit. Gadis itu hanya diam sembari mengamati _keita_ yang ada di genggamannya.

Gadis itu akhirnya membuka _keita_ biru tersebut, sehingga nampak deretan tombol-tombol kecil dan sebuah layar menghiasi bagian _keita_ model buka-tutup itu. Sebuah simbol berbentuk surat tertampang di layar itu. Dan di samping simbol itu terdapat dua buah kata yang membuat mata itu terbelalak kaget, _Hyuuga Hinata_.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, gadis bertubuh ramping itu menoleh ke sana dan ke mari. Saat akhirnya ia merasa aman, ia pun menekan sebuah tombol. Kini layar beralih menampilkan beberapa deret kalimat.

_From : Hyuuga Hinata_

_Sasuke-kun, apa yang kau katakan sepulang sekolah tadi benar? Apa itu sebuah pernyataan perasaanmu? Apa kau sungguh-sungguh?_

_Hyuuga Hinata._

Gadis itu kembali terbelalak kaget. Mulutnya menganga lebar. _Keita_ tak berdosa itu terlepas dari genggaman jemari-jemari nan lentik itu. Hingga menimbulkan suara yang sedikit keras.

Gadis itu jatuh telentang di kasur nan empuk di kamar itu. Pikirannya kini berputar-puntar, antara _e-mail _tadi dan seseorang bernama _Hyuuga Hinata_. Terlukis sebuah senyum kecut di wajahnya.

"Apa yang _Sasuke_ katakan pada _Hinata_?" gumam gadis itu lirih seakan-akan mengenal orang yang bernama _Sasuke_ dan _Hinata_.

Gadis itu mengacak-acak rambutnya. Menambah lusuh penampilannya. Walau begitu, kesan kecantikan masih terpancar dari gadis itu.

Gadis ber-_seifuku _itu bangkit kembali. Dibungkukkan badannya untuk meraih _keita_ biru tadi. Wajah gadis itu bertambah muram.

Jemari-jemari gadis ber-_seifuku _menari-nari di atas tombol-tombol_ keita _biru. Membuat layar menampilkan baris-baris kalimat yang baru.

_To : Hyuuga Hinata_

_Lupakan saja apa yang telah aku katakan. Anggap saja aku tak pernah mengatakannya._

_Sasuke._

Gadis ber-_seifuku _itu menekan tombol _send_. Dan layar pun kini berubah menampilkan gambar seorang lelaki dengan iris mata _onix_.

"Apa _Sasuke_ menyatakan perasaannya pada _Hinata_? Tapi, _Sasuke_ kan tau jika _Hinata_ adalah pacar sahabatnya sendiri_._ Lagi pula, sejak kapan _Sasuke _suka dengan _Hinata_?" desis gadis ber-_seifuku _geram.

Keningnya yang lebar berkerut, membuat dahinya yang sedikit lebar menjadi terlipat-lipat. Mata _emerald_-nya kini terisi penuh dengan rasa kekecewaan mendalam.

_Piip piip piip_

_Keita _biru itu kembali berdering, bergetar dan berkelip-kelip lagi, sesaat. Gadis berdada rata itu memandang _keita keita _biru yang sedari tadi berada di genggamannya. Sebuah simbol surat terpampang di layar itu. Cepat-cepat gadis itumenekan sebuah tombol.

_From : Hyuuga Hinata_

_Kau yakin, Sasuke-kun? Apa hal itu tak akan membuatmu menyesal? Sebenarnya aku tak setuju dengan balasanmu. Aku harap kau tak serius dengan balasanmu tadi. Lagipula aku sayang padamu.._

Kini mata gadis ber-_seifuku_ terbelalak lebar, lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Giginya bergemeretakan saat ia mencoba meredahkan amarahnya. Matanya terpaku pada kata '_sayang_'. Emosinya kembali memuncak hingga akhirnya..

_Praaaang!_

_Keita_ biru sukses menghantam cermin yang ada di kamar kelam itu. Membuat cermin tersebut pecah menjadi ratusan, mungkin bahkan ribuan pecahan kecil cermin itu. Dan peristiwa itu juga mengakibatkan suara keras, sangat keras malah, yang membuat seseorang berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri kamar itu.

_Braak!_

Pintu masuk kamar itu menjeblak terbuka. Seorang lelaki yang memiliki wajah yang sama dengan gambar yang ada di _keita_ biru berjalan memasuki kamar itu dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Sakura, ada apa?" tanya lelaki itu saat mendapati gadis berdahi lebar yang tengah berdiri menatap pecahan-pecahan cermin.

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah lelaki berambut raven yang baru datang itu. Wajahnya seketika berubah warna semerah tomat ranum yang siap untuk dipetik. Marah, malu, kesal, bersalah, sedih, dan segala emosi lainnya campur aduk dirasakan dalam waktu yang sama oleh gadis berambut nyentrik itu.

Marah karena _e-mail _yang dibacanya tadi. Malu karena telah membaca dan merusakan benda yang bukan hak-nya. Kesal karena sesuatu. Bersalah karena telah melemparkan _keita_ biru kesayangan lelaki yang tengah berada di dekatnya itu.

Dengan muka semakin merah padam dan pelupuk mata yang penuh dengan air mata, gadis ber-_seifuku _berlari pergi meninggalkan kamar itu dan lelaki berwajah membosankan yang tengah tak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

_Kriiiing Kriiiiing Kriiiing!_

_Keita _biru kembali berdering dan bergetar sesaat. Membuat pikiran lelaki rambut _raven_ itu teralihkan. Dengan hati-hati, lelaki itu mengambil _keita_ biru di antara pecahan cermin. Sebuah _misscall_ dari _Hyuuga Hinata_.

Lelaki itumenekan sebuah tombol hingga layar kembali menampilkan _e-mail _yang tadi sempat gadis ber-_seifuku_ baca.

_From : Hyuuga Hinata_

_Kau yakin, Sasuke-kun? Apa hal itu tak akan membuatmu menyesal? Sebenarnya aku tak setuju dengan balasanmu. Aku harap kau tak serius dengan balasanmu tadi. Lagipula aku sayang padamu.._

Kening lelaki rambut _raven_ berkerut. Sebelah alisnya terangkat. Lelaki rambut pantat ayam itu menekan tombol bawah.

_dan aku juga sangat sayang pada Sakura-chan. Dan, Sakura-chan sangat menyukaimu. Aku harap kau, Sasuke-kun, bisa secepatnya memiliki sebuah ikatan dengan Sakura-chan yang akan membuatnya sangat senang. Percayalah, kau tak ada ditolak dengannya. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu, Sasuke-kun. Ganbatte ne!_

_Hyuuga Hinata._

Kening lelaki rambut _raven_ semakin berkerut. Tanpa sengaja ia membuka _e-mail_ lain. Dan akhirnya ekspresinya kembali dingin. Dengan langkah terburu-buru, ia pergi meninggalkan kamar yang suram itu.

இஐஇ

Gadis ber-_seifuku _berlari, lari dan lari. Berkali-kali ia menabrak orang-orang yang ada di depannya. Dan berkali-kali pula ia mengucapkan kata _gomen_ sambil lalu.

Kedua kaki kurusnya melangkah tanpa otak memerintahnya. Gadis itu sendiri tak tahu ke mana kaki-kaki itu akan membawanya. Yang jelas, ia hanya ingin menyingkir sejenak dari lelaki gunung esitu.

Kini, di depan gadis berseragam sekolah itu ada sebuah _zebra cross. _Lampu penunjuk pun menunjukkan warna hijau untuk penyebrang. Orang-orang disekitar gadis berdahi lebar segera berjalan menyebrangi jalan.

Ketika gadis itu hendak melangkah kan kakinya kembali, sebuah lengan menahan tangannya yang membuatnya tak bisa bergerak. Gadis pendek itu membalikkan badannya dan mendapati lelaki rambut _raven _lah pemilik lengan itu.

Mata gadis itu terbelalak. Tak menyangka ia akan bertemu, lebih tepatnya ditemukan oleh lelaki itu. Gadis periang yang sedang tak riang itu menangkis tangan lelaki rambut _raven _genggaman itu terlepas dari tangannya.

"Sakura.." pangil lelaki rambut _raven_.

Gadis itu kembali siap menumpahkan tangisannya. Mukanya telah kembali memerah. Bahkan lebih merah daripada sebelumnya.

Gadis ber-_seifuku _mundur perlahan membuat sebuah jarak. Namun tanpa ia sadari ia telah berada di tengah jalan raya.

"Sasuke, kenapa? Kenapa harus dengan Hinata yang merupakan pacar sahabatmu sendiri? " tangis gadis ber -_seifuku _akhirnya pecah.

Lelaki rambut raven hanya diam. Tak ada tanda-tanda ia akan menjawad bertanyaan dari gadis ber-_seifuku_. Dinggin. Sungguh dingin hatinya, eh?

"Aku tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya, Sakura." Ucap lelaki rambut raven pelan. Sangat pelan hingga membuat gadis ber-_seifuku_ merasa ia salah dengar. "Ia dan aku tak ada hubungan apa-apa," ulangnya.

Gadis berdada rata mengerutkan dahi. Detik kemudian raut wajahnya kembali berubah. "Bohong! Kau bohong, Sasuke!"

"Dia hanya membantuku melakukan sesuatu. Kau tak percaya padaku?" Raut wajah kecewa tergambar dengan jelas di wajah lelaki rambut _raven_.

Bingung. Antara percaya dan tidak. Gadis berambut pink itu menggigit bibir bawahnya terlalu keras hingga membuat bulir-bulir darah keluar.

Kaki-kaki kurus itu melangkahkan kakinya sedikit demi sedikit. Menciptakan jarak yang semakin lebar dengan lelaki rambut _raven_.

Namun, baik gadis ber-_seifuku_ ataupun lelaki rambut _raven_, mereka sama-sama tidak menyadari bahwa lampu lalu lintas telah berubah warna menjadi hijau. Mereka baru sadar sesaat sebelum sebuah mobil menerjang tubuh kurus itu.

_BRAAAK!_

Sebuah suara keras mengalihkan seluruh perhatian orang-orang yang ada di sekitar sana. Namun hanya beberapa detik. Kemudian tak ada yang peduli dan mendekati tubuh kurus yang kini belepotan darah itu. Hanya lelaki rambut _raven_ dan seorang lelaki seumuran mereka yang menghampiri tubuh gadis mungil itu.

_JDAAARR!_

Langit tiba-tiba mendung. Hujan pun tiba-tiba mengguyur tempat itu. Hal itu semakin mendramatisirkan kejadian itu.

Jemari-jemari lentik bergerak dengan lemah. Kelopak mata dengan bulu mata tebal itu setengah tertutup. Bibirnya yang mungil itu meringis menahan sakit yang perihnya tak terkira.

Lelaki rambut _raven _saat berada di samping gadis ber-_seifuku _pun kontan memeluk tubuh itu. Tubuh yang kini nampak begitu rapuh dan ringkih.

"Aku akan memanggil ambulan," ucap lelaki yang sedari tadi tak dihiraukan oleh lelaki rambut _raven_. Lelaki itu menekan beberapa tombol di _keita-_nya _dan_ kemudian menempelkan _keita_ itu di telinga kanannya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mengucapkan sesuatu dan kemudian menutup _keita_-nya.

"Sakura, bertahanlah!" mohon atau mungkin, perintah lelaki rambut _raven_. Kini wajahnya nampak begitu sedih. Tak dihiraukannya klakson mobil yang melintas. Atau bahkan guyuran hujan yang telah membuat basah tubuhnya.

"Sasuke... bodoh!"

Gadis itu tak menghiraukan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Ia malah mengucapkan hal yang tak penting di saat-saat seperti itu. Bodoh.

Mata lelaki rambut _raven_ memancarkan sorot kekecewaan. "Kau salah paham, Sakura."

Gadis dahi lebar kini menangis sesenggukan, tak menghiraukan kata-kata lelaki yang tengah memeluknya itu. Bulir-bulir air mata jatuh bercampur air hujan yang menghujamnya.

Perih. Sakit. Mati rasa. Mungkin seperti itulah yang gadis ber-_seifuku_ kini rasakan. Kasihan.

"Sasuke.. ukh!"

Mata gadis ber-_seifuku_ terbelalak. Nampaknya ia tengah kesakitan, lebih dari yang sebelumnya. Lelaki rambut _raven_ semakin cemas. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke sana ke mari mencari pertolongan. Namun, nihil.

"Ambulan akan datang sebentar lagi," ujar lelaki yang sedari tadi tak dihiraukan oleh lelaki rambut _raven_.

Kelopak mata gadis ber-_seifuku_ keburu tertutup. Tangannya jatuh lemas ke aspal yang dingin. Terlambat.

"SAKURA!"  
>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

**Tamat**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tunggu, jangan beranjak dari tempat duduk kalian. Kalian pikir cerita ini akan berakhir begitu saja? Jangan konyol! Jika itu terjadi, mungkin sekarang aku telah tak ada di dunia ini karena telah ke neraka dengan diantarkan oleh penjaga neraka berambut pink yang manis.

Ayo lah, masa cerita ini akan berakhir begitu saja?

Tentu saja cerita ini akan berakhir _happy ending_ layaknya _Cinderella_ ataupun _Snow White,_ kan? _So, please stay in here. Ok?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tubuh kurus itu tertidur dengan tenang. Walaupun ia masih hidup, namun hal itu tak memungkiri jika ia menjadi semakin kurus dari sebelumnya. Mungkin karena telah beberapa hari tubuh itu tak mendapatkan asupan gizi yang layak.

Ruangan serba putih itu nampak sepi dan lenggang. Hanya ada gadis kurus itu saja di ruangan ini. Diapun hanya tergolek lemah tak berdaya.

Detik demi detik berlalu. Menit demi menit pun berlalu. Tak ada yang berubah di ruangan itu. Tak ada yang terjadi di ruangan itu. Hanya bunyi-bunyi aneh yang keluar dari mesin-mesin yang aku pun tak tahu benda apa itu.

Sepi. Sangat sepi. Sunyi. Sangat sunyi. Tak ada suasana ceria yang terdengar. Tak ada suasana gembira yang terlihat.

Tempat yang membosankan.

Tiba-tiba, satu-satunya pintu di ruangan itu terbuka dengan pelan. Seorang gadis seumuran dengan tubuh kurus yang tergolek lemah memasuki ruangan itu. Rambut _indigo_-nya menari-nari saat ia melangkahkan kakinya.

Gadis itu duduk di kursi mungil yang ada di samping kasur tempat gadis yang tak kunjung membuka matanya. Tubuhnya, yang dapat membuat sekumpulan kaum lelaki berdecak kagum, hanya berbalutkan _seifuku_ dengan rok bermotif kotak-kotak warna biru. Jam menunjukkan angka 3 dan 7. Sepertinya gadis _indigo_ itu segera kemari sepulang sekolah.

"Sakura-chan," panggil gadis rambut _indigo_ pelan. Gadis yang memiliki nama itu diam tak bergeming. "Sakura-chan, _gomen ne_."

Diam. Tak ada reaksi dari tubuh yang tengah tergolek itu. Matanya tetap terpejam. Tubuhnya tetap diam.

"Sakura-chan, _gomen_. Ini semua terjadi karena salahku."

Tiba-tiba jemari gadis rambut _pink_ bergerak dengan lemah. Menunjukkan sebuah reaksi. Tapi gadis rambut _indigo _tak menyadarinya.

"Karena aku lah, kau jadi seperti ini, Sakura-chan. _Gomen. Hontou ni gomen_."

Kedua bola mata gadis rambut _indigo_ telah berkaca-kaca, sehingga ia tak menyadari kalau kini gadis kurus itu telah sadar. Gadis kurus itu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali karena silau. Namun, setelah ia mengenali orang yang berada di sampingnya, matanya kini terbelalak.

"Sakura-chan, _gomen_. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu seperti i ni. _Gomen_."

Gadis rambut _pink_ terdiam. Ia ingin mengucapkan berbagai kata. Namun mulutnya seakan terkunci rapat.

"Sakura-chan. _Gomen. Gomen. Gomen nasai!_" gadis rambut _indigo_ kini mulai menangis sesenggukan.

"Sebenarnya, saat itu sepulang sekolah, Sasuke-kun memang menyatakan perasaannya." Ujar gadis rambut _indigo_. "Tapi bukan kepadaku," tambah gadis cantik itu.

"Sasuke-kun bilang, dia suka padamu. Sakura-chan," gadis rambut _pink_ itu terbelalak, lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. "Ya, Sasuke-kun menyukai Sakura-chan. Aku senang. Ternyata perasaan Sakura-chan tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan saja."

"Sasuke-kun meminta pertolonganku untuk membantunya dalam menyatakan perasaannya padamu. Tentu saja Na, Naruto-kun juga. Tapi..."

Gadis manis itu terlalu terlarut dalam aksi menangisnya hinggak tak menyadari gadis yang ia sebut-sebut namanya sedari tadi tengah tersenyum lembut padanya. Senyum yang telah beberapa hari ini menghilang.

Sebuah senandung kecil namun indah nan merdu keluar dari bibir mungil gadis dengan warna rambut yang nyentrik itu, membuat gadis yang tengah menangis sesenggukan itu kini menoleh dan terdiam. Mata gadis penyuka bunga yang senada dengan namanya itu tengah tertutup. Namun, sebutir air mata mengalir keluar dari sela-sela kelopak mata sebelah kanannya. Bibirnya masih tersenyum simpul yang lembut nan mempesona.

"Sa.. Sakura-chan..." panggil gadis rambut indigo.

Senyuman gadis yang sedari tadi dipanggil Sakura-chan oleh gadis yang menangis itu, tiba-tiba hilang. Juga senandung lagu tadi yang ia kumandangkan. Lenyap tak berbekas, dan hanya menyisakan sebuah lengkungan muram di bibir itu.

Bola mata yang terbungkus kelopak mata dengan bulu mata yang lentik itu terbuka. Sebuah sorot mata tajam yang terlihat marah, sedih dan kecewa itu terlontarkan untuk gadis yang masih terduduk dengan diam di atas kursi mungil berwarna putih. Tubuh gadis itu tiba-tiba bergetar hebat, takut.

"_Gomen_, Sakura-chan." Sebuah kalimat yang berhasil menyelinap dari bibir merah itu.

Gadis bernama Sakura itu masih tetap diam. Tatapannya kini berubah meremehkan.

"Tsk, sungguh konyol kelakuanmu Hinata! Tega sekali kau.. tega sekali..." nada suaranya tiba-tiba sedih. "Kau tega sekali padaku, Hinata!" teriaknya dengan muka merah padam. Gadis bernama Hinata itu menangis sesenggukan kembali, tidak bisa membalas kata-kata Sakura.

"Kau, tega Hinata! Membuatku salah paham gara-gara e-mail-mu itu! Ahaha..." tiba-tiba ia tertawa. Buka tawa meremehkan atau licik. Tawa hangat nan lembut.

Hinata terkesima melihat perubahan ekspresi Sakura. Dia masih diam memandang Sakura yang kini tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sampai mengeluarkan air mata dengan kekuatan yang entah dari mana ia dapatkan.

"Sa, Sakura-chan?"

"Aku memaafkanmu Hinata. Toh itu hanya kesalah pahaman yang aku timbulkan." Sakura memeluk tubuh Hinata yang masih diam membeku, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. _Egao no mahou_, atau _magic of smile_ sungguh sangat manjur ya? Ummm, lebih tepat di sebut _egao no warau_?

"Be, benarkah Sakura-chan?" Hinata terperanga akan sikap Sakura.

"Ya! Karena aku sayaaang Hinata!" ujar Sakura sembari semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata dengan susah payah karena kekurangan pasokan udara.

Sakura menghentikan aktifitasnya seketika. "Ummmm, mungkin aku akan berkencan dengannya, nanti?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Owari**

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW, please?<strong>


End file.
